charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One (Original version)
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Charmed 2.0 'Principal cast' In order of 'character appearances *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell (24/24) *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (24/24) *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (24/24) *Ted King as Andy Trudeau (23/24) *TBA as Damon Williams (21/24)* *Charisma Carpenter as Melissa Harrison (22/24) *Dorian Gregory as Darly Morris (16/24) *Brain Krause as Leo Wyatt (15/24) * credited as main cast from "1x03" onwards. Recurring cast '''In order of '''character appearances *Pamela Halliwell (9/24) *Lex Williams (8/24) *Hecate (6/24) *Professor Ricks (6/24) *Ethan (6/24) *Carmen (5/24) *Penny Halliwell (4/24) *Trista (4/24) *Bill Johnson (5/24) *Patty Halliwell (3/24) *Victor Bennet (1/24) *Liam (3/24) *Jane Harrison (3/24) *Melinda Warren (2/24) *Paul East (2/24) *Cooper (2/24)* *Sarah (2/24) *Mother Chamber (1/24) *Father Chamber (1/24) *Brother Chamber 1 (1/24) *Brother Chamber 2 (1/24) *''Not credited for the episodes they appeared in. Special guest stars *Terry O'Quinn as Yellow Eyed Man (6/24) 103, 113, 118, 123 and 124 Only *This is the only season not to feature The Source. *This is the only season of the show in which: **The season opens with a flashback. **The Source does not appear. **No main characters are killed off. Main plot points Season one focused on the the sisters coming to terms with their new lives, learning about their craft. Major plot points included: *The mysteries of the Leo, Yellow Eyed Man and the healing properties. *Prue, Piper and Phoebe learning about their powers and magic. *Damon's arrival to San Fransisco and his friendship with Piper. *Protecting their secret from others especially Melissa and Andy. *Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, Prue's bosses who turned out to be warlocks trying to steal the sisters' powers. *Hecate the queen of the underworld using Damon to create a demon-human hybrid. *Leo Wyatt being revealed to have a strong ties to The Halliwell Sisters and his relationship with Piper, when its discovered he is half-warlock and part of a coven of witches known as the evil charmed ones. '''Season Summary In 2008, the three known Halliwell sisters (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell) move back into their childhood home, Halliwell Manor, after Grams' (Penny Halliwell) funeral. By accident, Phoebe discovers the family's Book of Shadows, (a family heirloom book containing centuries of knowledge, spells, and magic learned or created by the Halliwell matriarchs). Phoebe learns that she and her sisters are the most powerful witches ever to walk the earth, destined to protect both innocents and the world at large from demons, warlocks, and other evil creatures. (Phoebe), reasonably thinking the book is a novelty reads the book's initial inscription - an inscription that also happens to be an incantation which activates the Halliwell "Charmed" powers now that the sisters are back at the manor. A mysterious man with yellow eyes, known as Yellow Eyed Man watches the sisters at various points during the season. Damon Williams arrives in San Fransisco, and upon his first day he almost is killed when his car falls off a bridge, but is saved by Piper, the two begin to form a friendship, and later Damon would become close to all the Halliwell sisters. His father Lex, also returns to Damon's life determined to have him join him in his offices in another city, the pair will begin a long going feud. When the sisters travel back in time to the 1980's, they uncover secrets of their past, and unknown to the sisters, Yellow Eyed Man has a meeting with Grams, who warns her that she herself cant prepare for the secret Patty is hiding, that cannot be known by anymore. Hecate, queen of the underworld shows up towards the end of the season, and plans to marry Damon and produce demon offspring. When Hecate is banished back to hell, The Charmed Ones, come face-to-face with Yellow Eyed Man for the first time, who does not respond and instead shimmers out. Piper quits her job at Quake. She wants to be a chef and own a restaurant. Season 1 episodes Character Appearances Main characters Recurring characters Supporting characters Category:Episodes Category:Seasons